Welding positioners, also referred to as indexing skygimbals, hold and position objects for welding processes (often welding by a robotic welder). One side of the positioner (a front face) is exposed to the welder while another side (a back face) is exposed to a user. In this configuration, a user can remove a welded object from the positioner's back face and replace it with an object(s) to be welded during the process while another object(s) on the front face undergoes the welding process. Following the welding process, the positioner indexes the objects from one position to another (e.g., front to back). However, current positioners index about a vertical rotation axis, resulting in the welding positioners occupying a large factory floor space. Current positioners are also limited by their number of axes of rotation.